


Ah, the seasons move faster than I expected

by jiyuunoriyuu



Series: Happy Birthday Isara Mao!! 2018 [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Graduation, Third year Mao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuunoriyuu/pseuds/jiyuunoriyuu
Summary: "And then there's you, Isara-dono."





	Ah, the seasons move faster than I expected

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't inspired by any song like the other ones, but I'm listening to Tegomass's Aoi Bench while writing it and the bittersweet vibe fits?
> 
> Also this is my favorite so far, but Mao and Shinobu are my best boys so Im biased.

Everyone's been so anxious about repayment Festival, so Mao decide to hide behind the gymnasium.

 

It's easy for Mao to forget the importance of this live. All of Trickstar are third years so they don't need to prepare anything for after the graduation. But he saw all of his classmates being a mess the last week, so he can't say he isn't affected. Ritsu's been sleeping less, Arashi came to class without eyeliner once, even Yuzuru miss a homework yesterday. The others are just as stressed, so 3-B classroom was eerily quiet.

 

Today, the day of the festival, all hell break loose.

 

He saw at least three units fighting about the stage, and it's not even 3 P.M. yet. Almost half of the juniors are crying or looking close to tears. All the idols are smiling in front of their fans, but there's an unmaskable tension in the air. Even if he's not involved, he need a break from it.

 

"Isara-dono?" Looks like his break is a short one.

 

"Oh, Sengoku. What's wrong?" He pat the spot on the bench by his side, watching how the boy move quietly. Shinobu changed a lot for the last year, becoming less jumpy and anxious, and Mao feels like finally Shinobu can be the leader of Ninja Association next year. If there's any new member, that's it.

 

"You know, Ryuuseitai don't have any graduating member this year so we're not participating on Repayment Festival, but my unit's members are not the only ones who help me. I got Yuuki-dono, who teach me so I can lead the Broadcasting Committee. Kanzaki-dono, who made me understand that having my own unique character is cool, too. And then there's you, Isara-dono."

 

Shinobu give him a paper bag with a box inside, one that he would recognize anywhere. His favorite shoes brand. Mao is saving for a new pair, how did Shinobu find out?

 

Nevermind, of course he know. It's Shinobu, the master of all information.

 

"It's nothing compared to everything you did to help me, but I can't think of any better present. Without you, Ninja Association won't exist. I'm grateful even though in the end I'm still the only member..." Shinobu laugh a little then smile shyly, making Mao's heart skip a beat. When did his junior became this cute, he wonder?

 

"Next year, I want to be a senior who take care of his junior, an idol who cheer up his fans. Isara-dono, congratulation on your graduation, and thank you for everything you did the last two years."

 

Mao want to swear that he's not crying, but maybe he is, a little. He just like to meddle with everyone else's business, take care of people he care about. Mao feels like he did nothing to deserve Shinobu's feelings.

 

"You know, I did it just because I have some free time. You don't have to thank me, I also ask for your help so many time in the past." He pat Shinobu's head, smiling fondly at the younger's flustered face. Two years ago, he look at a timid boy holding a shuriken, asking if he could start a club without any other member. Now the boy is all grown up, at least 5 centimeter taller and gained more confidence but never losing his innocence. The eyes looking at him is always so pure even after everything Shinobu went through.

 

Yeah, Mao is so proud of the junior he picked up.

 

"I'm sure you will be a good senpai, Sengoku."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying. I'm. Not. Crying.
> 
> Special mention for Velravieta who encouraged me to write MaoShino!!


End file.
